


moonlight

by bernejemi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernejemi/pseuds/bernejemi
Summary: Mark, Donghyuck, and the night sky.





	moonlight

A starry night without its moon to shine alongside its little stars can’t be considered a beautiful night. The same is applied for nights where the big moon shines more than anything, blessing our lands with its dazzling light, but without its little white dots shining with it. The perfect equation for a perfect night is the Moon navigating through the starry sea, working together to shine even brighter. Creating a puzzle that, even though it can’t be solved, can amaze the viewers with its complexity; with the Moon’s mysterious ways of saying  _ I love you  _ to its little stars. 

Mark is the moon, because no matter how hard he tries to shine by himself, he can’t shine the brightest while being surrounded by pure darkness  brought by the absence of the little white dots. He shines by himself, but there’s no one to see. No one to help him. 

Donghyuck is the stars, every single one of them. The shiny constellations are mesmerizing, but even though there’s a billion viewers admiring one another, the special one still not there. The lights mourn in synchrony for the temporary loss; for the most important piece of the sky puzzle being missing: the Moon.

Mark and Donghyuck shine by themselves, but not perfectly, because they need each other to be perfect. They need their light to dance together, to their fingers to interlace. The Moon needs someone to intensify its  light  (love), and the stars needs someone to connect the (hearts) constellations. 

Mark is the Moon. 

Donghyuck is the stars.

The Moon needs the stars, just like Mark needs Donghyuck. 


End file.
